Game of Dragons
by galaxyxd94
Summary: With the new addition to the son family Gohan and his mother are forced to move in to the Ox King's castle where Gohan will take the place as the kingdom's new prince. If those problems are not enough he must also build a proper embassy for the kingdom in Satan city where he will also be attending school. And whats this a rival kingdom and the saiyan race appear... find out here.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

I Don't own Dragon ball Z

Game of Dragons.

Chapter 1 Intro.

"Prince Gohan it is time for your breakfast." A calm yet impatient voice called out to the young sleeping man.

With a soft groan the young man replied "Oh Jeeves it's you I will be up in a second."

Now you might be wondering why would Gohan have a person named Jeeves wake him up, much less be called a prince. Well while our protagonist dresses up and gets his morning meal allow me to present you with the setting.

It was no less then a month after the Cell games had ended and our young half saiyan was returning to his house with a plentiful bounty of freshly caught fishes, a deer and a few boars. It was at that moment when he witnessed his mother and his grandfather in a heated debate.

"Dad I understand you are worried but I am sure I can handle the situation perfectly on my own. With Gohan's help taking care of this matter will not be a problem." A young woman with dark hair tied in a bud explained to what seemed to be a mildly obese large man no less than two meters with an acceptable beard and two horns sticking out of his hat.

"Chi-Chi please with Goku gone and Gohan still a child this is the only reasonable thing to do." The large man pleaded.

At this point our young hero was very curious as to what was going on decided to invite himself into the conversation.

"Grandpa, mom what seems to be the problem? " The young half breed human asked.

"Ah Gohan thank gods you're here please talk some sense to your mother, I've tried everything I could think of but she is just being stubborn."

"I am not being stubborn I just don't wish to move back into the castle, this is my home the one my husband built with his own two hands and where my son grew up, and by god this is the home where my second son will also spend his childhood." Was the response of now identified pregnant widow Chi-Chi.

Now the news of his mother being pregnant would shock any child into denial especially a child soon to be going through puberty, but our hero has fought battles with nearly negative chances of survival, he has seen his mentor die and lived through his father's death TWICE. Surely this sort of news was welcomed with calmness and understanding.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" OK maybe not.

"But how? Since when? Why are you telling me this now of all times?" So many questions and so little patience, this was unusual for Gohan who often looked at problems with a calm and collective mind.

"Slow down son I thought I raised you better than that. Now I am sure you know HOW babies are made we covered that six years ago and as for when it happened right before the cell games." Indeed it was a simple yet satisfactory explanation. "And as for why I am telling you right now, well you grandfather has the most lousy timing, I didn't want to trouble you with my problems." The last part was a sad explanation, but Gohan didn't seem to mind, he was concerned with more important matters such as how was he going to help his mother through this, not to mention support his little brother who was going to have to grow up without his father.

"I see the concerned look on your face Gohan and I feel exactly the same way. That's why I made the offer to accept you and your mother back to the castle to live with me." Gohan's grandfather was indeed worried about the health of his daughter and her soon to be second child.

"You didn't so much offer as much as you insisted I come back, and my answer is still no. Gohan and are capable enough to take care of this matter ourselves."

"Actually mom I think grandpa may be right for once I don't have the confidence to say I will be of much help during this time." Now that was a blow below the belt, Chi-Chi's last line of defense crumbled right before her eyes, she was counting on Gohan to support her in her decision.

"You see Chi-Chi, Gohan sees the light why can't you. Wait what do you mean for once" Things were finally turning right for the old man, with his grandson taking his side in the matter Chi-Chi had accept his proposal.

"But If we leave we wouldn't be able to stay here anymore, I thought you loved this house son?"

"I do but the castle has servants room and plenty of resources that can give the baby a pleasant life, I don't think I would be able to compensate for that."

"But… But the food, that's it I'm sure I am the only one capable of preparing the grub that you saiyans enjoy so much, no servant can replicate that." It was a desperate retort but a retort none the less, the future mother of two was not going to give up without a fight.

"I can live without the food until this passes through." Gohan who was just as stubborn as his mother in this situation was taking up the challenge and doing a mighty fine job at convincing his mother.

"Honey if your that windup on cooking then il let you have the entire kitchen once fit and ready for it"

That was it. Everything the young mother had prepared failed, she had no other choice but to comply and listen to what her father said.

"Fine you win but that doesn't mean I like it" Those words like music to the ears, everything was going to be just fine.

"But Gohan you are still going to go to school"

"Wait what?"

Well almost


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback time

Chapter 2 A very long flashback

As Gohan went to get his morning nourishment he couldn't help but remember how he first arrived here. And how shocked he was at everything what happened that frightful week.

"_Gohan I would like you to meet someone." The Ox king said as he welcome Gohan and his mother into his castle._

"_This is Jeeves he has been my most loyal employee since your mother was just a little girl"_

_Before Gohan now stood a tall man dressed in a black tuxedo white undershirt and neatly tied black tie. He held a stern poker face and a straight pose which made him appear taller than he actually was. His short black hair was neatly combed and the only movement he made was to adjust the monocle on his left eye._

_Chi-Chi was the first to interact with the man. She smiled held her hand up spoke. _

"_Oh Jeeves it's been ages and you look just like I remember you back when I was still young." _

_Gohan was surprised to see the serious man give a heartwarming smile as he bent his knee before the princess._

"_You're Majesty." He said as he gently kissed the hand in front of him. "Your words are as kind as ever, you've grown even more beautiful since the last time I saw you._

_The scene Gohan saw was uncommon at the least, what surprised him even more was that the man didn't attempt to stand up until his mother told him to_

"_And this" the Ox king moved his hand to Gohan "Is my grandson Gohan, Gohan here is quite the lad, he is smart strong and kind like his father."_

_With all the compliments Gohan was receiving a blush started to creep its way up on his face. The older man didn't seem to mind, with the same smile he showed his mother he gave Gohan a deep bow before speaking._

"_My prince, it is an honor to finally meet you. I had heard stories about you and your father from the king but sadly never had the privilege to speak to him in person." By this point Gohan was frozen solid never had a complete stranger treated him with this much respect. Out of pure instinct and confusion he did the only thing he could think of. He bowed, deeply, even deeper then Jeeves had._

"_T-thank you, it's a pleasure for me to make your acquaintance." He stuttered, sweat was running down his entire body, the last thing he wanted to do right now was make this man angry or insult him in any way, but what he didn't expect was the roaring laughter which came from the three people around him._

"_Haha Gohan you really are your father's son" The Ox king spoke in between fits of laughter._

"_Jeeves looks like you have your work cut out for you." Chi-Chi exclaimed while giggling._

"_Well he puts my bow's to shame that's for sure." Jeeves said while trying to contain his own laughing fit._

"_Did, Did I do something stupid why is everyone laughing?" Gohan was confused, he hadn't been this lost since Piccolo took him to the mountains when he was four years old. What was going on here? _

"_Uhum!" Jeeves was the first to regain his composure. "Perhaps it's best if we start over. Let me introduce myself, I am Jeeves Alfred Lionel the third, loyal servant and butler of the Ox king for over forty years and recently appointed to supervising and educating the young prince in all manner of fields including combat, politics and other fields of knowledge modern society requires._

_With the way he said it you would think he was reading it from the palm of his hand, his voice held confidence and charisma that would make any human want to just stand there and listen to him talk._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you sir I am sure the prince would be delighted to have you as a teacher." Perhaps it's a good idea to point out that Gohan does not quite understand which prince the butler intended to educate._

"_Well that's what I was hoping to hear, I'm glad we met under such pleasant circumstances my prince. And your mother said you would flat out reject the idea of having a tutor." At that point something in the demi human's head clicked, hard._

"_Your lessons begin tomorrow at nine am. Please make sure to get a good nigh sleep" Jeeves said with a smile as he turned once again to Gohan's mother._

"_Your highness, my king, may I retire to my quarters for the evening?"_

"_You may Jeeves, we will see you again tomorrow. " Chi-Chi replied, and with that Jeeves turned around and began walking away from the royal trio._

"_Well Gohan I must admit I am rather impressed with your aspiration to learn, I believed that after what happened with your last tutor you would banish all thoughts about giving Jeeves a chance. Glad to see I was wrong, he really is an admirable man." The Ox princess exclaimed with a rather happy tone._

"_Wait, he is going to be teaching me?" Now people might think Gohan is getting really lucky having a fancy dressed, silver tonged gentleman teaching him about the kingdom and its customs, as well as the responsibilities of being a king in training but to our lovable little half alien this was possibly the worst thing in the world, he was going to have to restrict himself, he needed to be careful of not harming Jeeves, even a friendly handshake could leave the old man with a broken hand that would probably never heal._

"_Well of course he is you silly child who did you think he had in mind? Goten why he isn't even bourn yet. Now come on follow me and I will show you to your room, you have a big day tomorrow._

_Gohan was almost too afraid to ask._

"_Not to be rude but what in god's name is happening tomorrow?"_

"_Well it's not every day the world's largest kingdom gets an here to the throne you will be meeting with many reporters answering questions giving a speech maybe." The Son mother kept rambling on and on._

"_Reporters?! A SPEECH?!" The new prince was mortified he could barely even think straight._

"_Just remember you brought this upon yourself I was against the idea all along." Chi-Chi almost laughed out. "Oh look we're here. Gohan this is where you will be sleeping from now on now get to it. I will see you tomorrow." And with that the boy's mother walked away leaving shocked Gohan to try and regain some form cerebral activity._

_Tomorrow was going to be a very long day, he just knew it._

* * *

_A.N./ Lol the amount of errors i made on my last chapter were countless i am not even sure i fixed them all. well i will try to to make better content from now on. Sorry every boddy_


	3. Chapter 3 trials at hand

Chapter 3: Let's see what the new prince can do.

That night Gohan had trouble sleeping. Not because the bed was uncomfortable no, in fact the bed was the most soft and fluffy thing he had ever laid his head on. No the problem was something else.

"Why is it so noisy out there?" Gohan tried to block out the sound of at least ten thousand people.

Growing up in the mountains made him used to the sounds of Mother Nature and all her creatures, but in here with all these people where everyone was laughing and screaming, trying to get his opinion in a conversation, it was driving him mad. He pressed the pillows to his head hoping relieve the pressure building in his head, but it didn't matter what he did he could still hear every sound the castle made.

It didn't matter what sound every room made, the most disturbing sounds Gohan heard were coming from a strange room on the floor above him, it sounded like a hundred girls were up there moaning for one reason or another. The prince didn't know what that was about and he sure as hell didn't want to find out. With some effort he got out of the bed and sat on the floor.

"Ok I can do this I just need to calm down and relax." The preteen was now sitting cross-legged on the floor with his hands on his knees. While breathing deeply he began counting.

"One, two, three, …" And when he got to one thousand he started again in a different language.

"Eins, zwei, drei…" He repeated that process several times over. He had completely forgotten about the noise that was tormenting him just minutes ago.

After a while he stopped counting and immersed himself entirely in his meditation. The only thing he was paying attention to right now was the movement of his own inner energy. He could feel the super saiyan strength that lay within him. When he had first unlocked his transformation he felt like he had a star inside of him a cluster of what felt like golden power just waiting to be unleashed. It wasn't until the cell games had ended that he felt his super saiyan two power the same way.

Now he had three warm glowing stars inside him.

Now wait a minute! One, Two…

"Prince Gohan its time get up!" At those words Gohan jumped up startled.

"Wah, Who, Where." The prince was looking around the room trying to identify the source of his sudden awakening. "Oh Jeeves it's you, you startled me."

Jeeves was standing at the door still holding that kind expression he seemed to be born with

"My apologies your highness, I did ring the doorbell five times before coming in but I never did get a reply, I thought that the bed might be to comfortable and you couldn't wake up but seeing as how you spent the entire night on the floor I might need to have a word with the makers. We can't have his majesty living like a beggar now, can we?" The butler stated still holding that charming smile.

Gohan gave a goody smile and scratched his.

"No, the bed was perfect; it was the most comfortable thing I had ever rested on. It was all the noise that kept me up." Hearing those words Jeeves dropped his gentleman smile and raised his monocle in confusion. "Noise? Are you sure my prince?"

Now why wouldn't Gohan be sure he was nearly driven mad by it.

"Um, yes noise, especially on the top floor what are you doing to those women up there, they sounded like they were being force-fed sausages?" at those words Jeeves looked very worried. How did the prince learn about that room, it was supposed to be kept a secret for another two or three years.

"Your highness how on earth did you learn about the king's harem?" So that's what that was, no wonder Gohan shouldn't have known about it, he was way too young to even think about those things. Such information could scar the prince for the rest of his life.

"Royal ham room? That sounds amazing can we go see it I'm starving" Well not the response Jeeves was expecting the prince had indeed live a very sheltered life, well that made things a little more complicated.

"Not ham room your grace, Harem." He made sure to emphasize on the last part to get the point across. "The room where the adults go to have fun, but you were right about the sausage part" He said trying to stiff a chuckle. "But that's not the important part, this room completely sound proof its state of the art with everything you might need. How you could have heard anything outside of it is beyond me. Could you explain that?" Gohan had piqued the caretaker's interest he could have sworn that the prince had never once left the room since he entered it. "Also that doesn't quite explain why you were sitting on the floor instead of lying on your very "comfortable bed""

Before answering Gohan couldn't help but look around the room and indeed it had everything you could possibly imagine there was a desk on which stood two monitors connected to what looked like a brand new personal computer, a door which led to the bath room, a plasma screen television with plenty of consoles hooked up to it, mini-fridge the size of the desk, no doubt his mother had convinced the servants in placing it, there was also a very large wardrobe as well as plenty of wall decorations, for the love of god he even had god damned fireplace.

"I have eerr a very good hearing." He could have made a better story than that surely, but under the peer pressure hiding that fact that he was supposed to be half alien all Gohan could do was mumble some half-baked lie.

"And the part about sleeping the floor?" Ok now Jeeves was being persistent he wasn't planning on just letting him go now was he.

"Oh that that? I was just meditating I learned the when I was five, it helps me calm down" It wasn't a lie. Piccolo had taught him how to meditate when they were preparing for the saiyan arrival.

"Meditation? Do you mean clearing your mind? The Ox king used to do this when he was being trained my master Roshi, but I was led to believe that that was something only those who practiced of martial arts did." That was exactly how it was, the young prince was surprised at how knowledgeable was, but why was he asking him?

"Yes that's pretty much how it goes, you just know everything don't you Jeeves?"

"I don't know everything, I just know what I know, and now that you've confirmed my suspicions it is safe to say that you possess some knowledge in the fields of martial arts, is it not " So that was what he was hinting at.

"Yes I have trained, and I dare say I'm pretty good at it." Bragging couldn't hurt now could it. "I'm really strong you know." He said as he flexed his arms showing of his firm biceps.

"My, my indeed. I think that's the first time I have seen such well-developed muscles on someone so young . As a hare to the our kingdom's throne should, let us hope your appetite is on par. Speaking of which I think we have wasted enough time chatting, follow me and I will show you to the dining room. Your mother has prepared a feast fit for an army, I think we might have some gests arriving."

At the mention of breakfast Gohan's ears perked up, he was famished and a fest fit for an army sounded pretty appealing to him.

"Yay, lets go, lets go." He started jumping up and down impatiently.

"Not so fast! First you need a change of clothes, here let me help you get dressed." Jeeves said as he rushed to the wooden dresser picking up a pair of what looked like silk robes and pants along with a pair of shoes and a wide belt.

"Now if I understand correctly this is the first time you have worn a wide sashed robe so let me help you put it on." A little nervous Gohan did as he was told and watched as Jeeves helped him into the golden dress and neatly tied the sash around his waist. The robe itself was brilliantly made it was soft and smooth. It was gold in color with black engravings similar to the sash and his pants. The boots were simple black without ties fairly easy to put on. Gohan noticed two pockets on the inside of the robe. He wasn't wearing an undershirt so his chest was easily visible. All in all, the robe felt great. It was comfortable and practical. It really gave that feeling of royalty that the boy was lacking.

"It's beautiful." Gohan exclaimed. "I've never felt this good wearing something this comfortable before.

"As well it should the thing costs more than some people earn I a lifetime. Now let's go before the food gets cold." He said as he walked out of the room.

Gohan didn't need to be told twice. He quickly ran after the older man while admiring the comfort his new clothing provided him with. On their way he noticed how the servants and the guards made way for him and Jeeves. Knowing how kind and lax the Ox king was, Gohan was surprised to see such discipline and respect from every one.

"Ah, we have arrived" Jeeves said as he and the prince were now standing in front of massive wooden door. As his caretaker proceeded to open the wooden gate aromas of eggs bacon and many different cheeses flood the demi-saiyan's nose. Unconsciously he began to drool just thinking of all the different foods he was about to digest.

"No drooling your highness its unbecoming of you now your seat is next to your mother, I will leave you to your meal, please do finish quickly as I have several test prepared for afterwards."

Did he hear that right? Tests? What sort of tests could the caretaker have in store for Gohan?

"Could you elaborate?" He asked.

"Well we will start off with normal educational subjects and later we will be studying politics along with behavior befitting of nobility. After that comes your extensive combat training. But most importantly you will be meeting the media during the evening." It sounded so simple as he said it but Gohan knew better that to underestimate what was in store for him.

"Now run along, make sure to humor your mother as well fill your stomach, we have a lot of work ahead of us." As he uttered those words Jeeves spun around headed to his own seat on the table.

'Oh man this was going to be a long day, and I just know it won't end well. I just feel it. Oh Food never mind.'

As all unpleasant thoughts melted away at the sight of great meal in front of him the prince took his seat and began filling his plate with everything he could get his hands on.

If Jeeves didn't think the boy was strange before, then the sight he was about to see was going to abolish all doubts of everything normal he thought Gohan was. And that was only the beginning.

* * *

A.N./ whewh this was a long one. Well being on vacation does make this a whole lot easier than it would usually be. I am sorry if the plot is going a little slow, i will try to speed things up in the next update tho


	4. Chapter 4 Shocking the butler

Game of Dragons Chapter 4: Hail to the prince

Jeeves was awestruck, baffled horrified and slightly amused, but mostly horrified.

Never before had he seen some one eat the same way the young prince had, he was like a beast attacking its prey, but that was just a fancy way of saying that Gohan ate like a slob. Excluding the astounding amount of food that was being shoved down they boy's mouth, his table manners were atrocious. It was like the term table manners didn't exist at all. Chi-Chi was eating her fair share of food as well but at least she showed some restrain, and the use of silverware. Gohan however was a different matter entirely, the knives that lay in front of him were as clean as the moment they were washed. In fact Jeeves could have sworn they looked cleaner, it was like the boy had picked off the leftover food from the previous meal. But that was impossible he was probably just imagining it.

'My god he is eating the bones of the goat leg. He is ripping the steak apart with teeth alone. No Gohan that's not a rib that's the plate!'

The look on his face was priceless, a look of shear horror. As he kept looking he soon realized the food was nearly gone yet the prince didn't look like he had any plans of slowing down. Only when former 'Feast fit for an army' was gone did the prince put an end to his feeding frenzy.

"I'm stuffed, I don't think I can eat another bite" He looked so happy when his stomach was full.

"Well that's good because I don't think we have another bite left for you to eat." It was shocking really, just a couple of seconds ago there was enough to feed a village for three days and now nothing. Even some of the plates had disappeared.

"You have quite the appetite young prince, and a pair of really strong teeth."

"Heh I got it from my dad, tho he could eat a lot more than me, one time he even bit his own arm because he thought someone was stealing his food." Boy that was a funny sight Goku was hurting for a week after that incident.

"If that was the case then I can't imagine what it was for your mother to cook for the two of you all alone, it must have been a nightmare." After saying that Chi-Chi had decided to join the conversation.

"Well it was difficult no doubt about that, but those were some of the happiest days of my life. And I wouldn't have it any other way"

"It sounds like an interesting story your highness, but we really must get going myself and Gohan have a lot of work we need to do today." From what Jeeves remembered about the princess she could ramble about Goku for days without stopping and he really had a ton of work to attend to the toughest challenge was probably teaching the young prince some proper table manners.

"Come on your majesty we absolutely must get going, I am sure your father would love to hear the rest of." Hearing that the Ox king gave a look of terror much like the one Jeeves had earlier during the breakfast.

"Um actually I also have some…"

"Oh dad you've always been a great listener new let me tell you all about it since the day me and Goku met…" Chi-Chi said as she began torturing her father with her never ending stories he had heard a thousand times before.

Meanwhile with Jeeves and Gohan.

"Mister Jeeves where are we going?" Gohan asked as he and his butler walked through the castle corridors.

"We, your royal highness, are going to the castle library, I would like to test your academic prowess and to do that we will need a nice, quiet place to work. Today we only have time to do a speed test which includes me giving you tests from first grade up to university level problems.

Jeeves then stopped and opened a nearby door revealing a large room. Inside the room were what Gohan thought to be every single book ever written with copies. It stretched for what looked like a mile excluding the occasional desk and chair every square inch of the library was covered with bookshelves filled to the brim with well-preserved multicolored books of different sizes, some were thing and didn't have covers and others were thick as bricks.

"Whoa, it's like you've had an entire forest grown just for the sake of turning the trees into books ."

"And shelves, you can't forget about the shelves and desks we have here" Jeeves decided to play along, he was beginning to find the lad quite amusing in the short time he had spent with him.

"Now your grace if you could take a seat we can begin with the examination" He pointed at a nearby desk which had a massive pile of paper sheets all neatly placed in one corner, a think book on the other and several pens and pencils in the middle.

Gohan did as he was asked and sat on the chair provided, soon after Jeeves continued his explanation.

"Now this behemoth of a stack contains various tests in every school related subject there is, the level varies from grade school to national collage with several tests for each subject and level. The notebook in the other corner is for calculations only, You have five hours to do as many tests as you can. It is currently 7:27 am, If you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask me. You may begin when ready." And with that Jeeves took his own seat at the opposite side of the desk."

'That's one hell of a test he has there' Gohan thought to himself as he got more comfortable. 'well let's not disappoint him now shall we.'

With that Gohan grabbed two pens, one in each hand and to tests at once. Knowing not to underestimate the young prince Jeeves paid close attention to all the boys movements anticipating what was going to happen next. But all of his mental preparation couldn't stop him from being shocked at what he was about to see.

Faster than he could count he watched as the boy flipped through the tests pages covering them with different symbols depending on the type of test he was doing. He was writing at an inhuman rate using both his hands and somehow his writing was drawing a sketch he was practicing for his entire life. In less than ten minutes the massive stack of papers was reduced to less than half its former glory. Now the butler had seen some weird shit in in his forty-two years of working in the kingdom but the prince put all of that to shame, it was like the boy wasn't even human. If he had answered even a fraction of the questions correctly that would be a world record of a sort. The only person who he could think of that could match that was his old time friend doctor Briefs. And even he couldn't write that fast. For a fraction of a second he thought he saw one of the tests cough fire. But he was probably just imagining things again.

"All done." Now hold on, did he just hear what he thought he heard.

"All done? Everything? You didn't skip any questions did you?" He had to have had. No human being alive could work so fast on such a high level project.

"Yea I even corrected some of the errors I found, I would have done it faster but the quantum physics part had some annoying problems that needed explanation."

He even fixed the errors? Yes Jeeves had some errors made as a sort of extra credit work for the lad just for fun tho. He quickly checked his wristwatch to see the time '7: 39' It took him longer to make the stack for god's sake.

"Let me check them." He said rather nervously as Gohan gave gim all of the now "Completed pile of papers".

While flipping through the papers Jeeves began muttering to himself.

"Perfect, perfect, perfect…." Even if these were just the grade school level he already had a suspicion but he just had check them all, if not for anything else then for his sanity alone.

He didn't even bother to put them back in a pile after he was done with them, as soon as he checked one he just left them to fall on the floor. It was no lie, Gohan had indeed completed every single one of the problems on every test, fixed all of the grammatical errors, some of which Jeeves didn't even notice himself, and managed to keep his handwriting crystal clear to the point that the butler himself couldn't tell which hand he used on which test.

As he checked the final problem the only word that could escape his lips was…

"Flawless!" The word seemed to shock him, even though he was the one who said it. It was like he didn't believe any of this was true and the years were finally catching up to him, yet there it was wright in front of him.

"But, but how." He wasn't sure if he even wanted to hear the answer from what he currently knew the boy was going to say he was a intergalactic god of some kind.

"Oh it was easy, mother was very strict with teaching that was practically all I ever did in my free time, I actually passed this material several years ago and I know most of the questions by heart."

The answer did make sense, maybe the old man wasn't losing his mind after all.

"So there are still sights for this old man to see. Keh." He said with chuckle. "Maybe with you around I will have the chance to see many more to come haha. Now let's go were actually making pretty good timing. And there is someone I want you to meet." Jeeves turned around and walked to the door, not even checking to see if the prince was behind him, he knew he was, something about the prince gave him a feeling of confidence and respect. The boy had that air around, it was as if he was a hermit who had lived many years and had gained plenty of wisdom in all manner of fields. Perhaps his job wouldn't be as difficult as he originally thought it would.

"Um mister Jeeves, if I may ask where are we going." Just as he had thought the boy was right behind him, with the same lost look he had since the moment he entered the castle for the very first time.

"You've gone through the tests as if they were the food in the in the main hall. You've shown an astounding physical and mental capability. This is why I believe it is time we test your combat Prowers." Gohan didn't like the sound of that, he knew if he was serious he could easily leave the poor man crippled for the rest of his life, hell even if he held back he could break his hands like dry twigs in an instant.

"Your saying we are going to spar?"

"Goodness no! I am no spring chicken anymore, too much excitement is bad for my ticker. And quite frankly I have had my fair share of surprises today to last me the whole week. No your highness I have prepared a different sparring partner for you today, although she probably isn't expecting you quite so early. That's why you are going to get a change of clothes while I go and make sure everything is prepared. You will find everything you need in the room to your left. Your mother personally prepared your attire for such an occasion."

"My mother? Did he hear him properly, was it true or was the old man going senile. Knowing his mother Gohan decided to bet on his second guess. "She made the preparations? Mister Jeeves sir are you feeling ok, do you need to sit down?"

The butler didn't know whether to be happy of the concern the young prince was showing him, or to be insulted by his lack of confidence in him and the queen.

"Yes your highness I am absolutely positive, now do go change I am sure those clothes will be easier to put on than the ones you are currently wearing , now off you go I will have your new friend ready in a minute and let me tell you she doesn't like to be kept waiting."

He said 'she' again so that could only mean one thing.

"She? You mean I'm fighting a girl?" Gohan didn't really mind fighting a woman but a young girl versus him could end with one or two broken limbs.

"Do you have a problem with that your majesty?" The tone in Jeeves voice was slightly serious this time.

"I've never really fought a girl before and I don't want to hurt her." It was a innocent reply but to The old butler's ears it was just naïve. With a smile on his face and spring in his step he turned around and continued his walk.

"Excellent, then I will tell her to hit you hard. HaHa" The sarcasm in his voice made Gohan slightly peeved. It took a lot to make him angry, but when someone made fun of him he made sure to show his aggravation.

"YOU BETTER WARN HER THAT I HAVE HARD HEAD AS WELL!" He yelled after his care taker who was now a fair distance away

"Hah I will you can count on that." Gohan could clearly hear how amused Jeeves was at aggravating him.

"I'll show him." He quietly said to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 Hail to the prince

Game of Dragons chapter 5 Hail to the Prince.

As Gohan entered the changing room, still a little pissed at Jeeves, he just had to wonder, what kind of gear his mother had prepared for him. At first the idea of something like his father's Gi had popped into his mind, but he quickly abolished that thought, seeing as how his mother detested to see him fight, something more traditional was a lot more likely, hell if he was talking about his mother she probably had a mech or full body battle armor in store for him. But what he saw on the bench in the locker room was anything but expected. There on the little black bench was what looked like to be a purple fighter Gi a blue belt next to it and a pair of black sports shoes.

That was the same Gi Piccolo had made him for the Cell games and that was a shock to the young prince. The Giant robot definitely seemed more likely than this. His mother loathed the green man.

After a quick examination he noticed that the suit was not in fact an exact replica of the one he had before. This one seemed a little smaller but more elastic. The pants weren't as baggy, but they were still comfortable enough as the real thing. When he was done and ready, he left the changing room and made his way to where Jeeves was. The butler had forgotten to mention where the spar was going to take place, but Gohan quickly used his sensing abilities to locate him.

He found Jeeves in a large white room with a fighting ring in the middle. Much like the world martial arts arena except this one had various weapons mounted to the walls. In the center of the ring Gohan spotted his butler talking to a young girl. She was around his age, had strawberry blond hair that reached passed her shoulders. The only words Gohan hear Jeeves say to the girl as they looked at him was.

"… and hit him hard." With that he turned to the young prince.

"Ah you're here my prince. There is someone I would like you to meat." He then used his arm, and gestured towards the girl. "This is Krystal, an aspiring member of the Ox kingdom's army daughter to our general, Gemcraft the third. Currently away on a diplomatic mission.

"Krystal may I introduce you to Prince Gohan, grandson of our king Ox king the first, son of the country's princess lady Chi-Chi and the hero Son Goku. He passed the education test with record timing and accuracy." Jeeves seemed very happy as he introduced the two fighters to each other. Now that Gohan got a better look at her he noticed her deep green eyes, rosy lips and snow white skin.

"It is an honor to meet you your highness." The tone in which she said it seemed a little dry.

"Same here." Cheery as ever Gohan said every word with as big of a smile as he could make.

"Now then, this will be the test of martial prowess, name your rules and get in the ring, you lose if you are unable to fight, go outside of the ring or apply lethal force. I will monitor the duel, if for any reason I deem you unable to fight I will stop the match."

"Well my prince, please name your poison." Krystal said as she pointed towards all the weapons on the walls.

"Oh I'm fine I will just use my hands, you can take whichever you like though."

"Are you sure about that. I will have you know I'm not planning on holding back." She said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yea go for it." He didn't really care at this point ha was more interested in the next test Jeeves had in store for him. Speaking of Jeeves he seemed quite nervous for some reason.

"Alright then. It's your funeral." Krystal then proceeded to take a random sword from the weapon rack. Even from a distance you could tell the sword was sharp.

"Well… If both of you are ready then begin." The moments the words left his mouth Krystal dashed towards the prince and swung her swords his neck. Only to strike at nothing.

Gohan had dodged the incoming blade with ease and with a quick spinning motion moved next to her with his fist next to her forehead. From what she could see he was trying to extend his pinkie but was holding it back with his thumb.

Stunned and confused the only thing the girl could do was ask:

"Finger flick?"

"Finger flick." He said it as if it was natural. Then he flicked her forehead with his pinkie causing her to stumble back due to the pain and force of the strike, after a quick inspection she noticed the she was bleeding from where the attack had landed.

"Finger flick?!" Still dumbstruck and dazed the girl could hardly believe what could just happened.

"Finger flick." Was Gohan's response once again. She sent to look a Jeeves, but he just looked at her and raised his shoulders.

"Finger flick" He had seen it clearly but that didn't make it any better.

'It's like he's packing a bazooka behind that finger.' Krystal couldn't think too long because Gohan continued his assault of finger flicks, flinging her around like a ragdoll. Deciding that she had had enough she sent her own attack at the prince, it was a thrust aimed directly at his head, which Gohan caught, with his teeth. "What?" was written all over her face. She tried to pull out, but the sword wouldn't budge.

'I think that's enough fooling around.' He thought to himself as he applied more pressure on the blade with his teeth causing the metal to brake, and Krystal to lose her balance forcing her to fall on her back. As if the sight of someone snapping a sword with his teeth wasn't enough Gohan then chewed the metal in his mouth and soundly swallowed.

"I think this is my win wouldn't you agree Jeeves." Jeeves was at the moment trying to close his gaping mouth, this was way too much on his heart than he could take.

After regaining his composure Jeeves decided to speak.

"And the winner of the match is.."

"HOLD IT." A very bloody Krystal yelled. "I'm not done ye…"

Gohan's fist was once again right in front of her face without moving.

"Finger flick?"

"Finger flick. { Whack} " and with that Krystal was down for the count.

One hour later

HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO SOLID STEEL?" Oh boy was she angry. "And what the hell was with those fingers."

Jeeves was currently busy wrapping bandages around the girl's head as she was yelling at Gohan mostly to convince herself that the memory of the battle was not in fact caused by the severe head damage she had suffered.

"Hold still Krystal. There the wounds shouldn't leave a mark but keep the bandages on and apply some ice later. And might I remind you this is the prince you are talking to. Show some res…"

"You keep quiet Jeeves." She was rude too.

"Yes ma'am." And with that Jeeves started to sneak towards the door. "I will leave you two alone to have a nice friendly chat."

Seeing the proud butler run away like a kicked puppy made Gohan slightly happy. So far he had lost all hope of having his way in the castle without having him tag along giving him tests and what now.

"Now there is a sight I never expected to see. So how are you feeling?" The response he got was not what was expected.

"Don't try to change the subject! People can't go around eating steel swords or brake heads with finger flicks!" What she wanted now was an explanation, one for her head and one for the psychological therapy she was going to have to go through.

" Why?" Now it was her turn to be confused.

"What do you mean why? Because it's impossible that's why."

"And yet it just happened. Or did I hit you harder than I thought?" He was honestly worried at this point. He had no idea what his strength could do to a normal human. One time his father gently tapped his mom only to send her flying through the wall of the house and into a bolder. And he did that by accident without even trying.

"That's what I'm trying to understand and if you don't start giving answers then…" She was cut off as Gohan's fist was once again in front of her forehead.

"Finger flick?" this time it was Gohan who asked the question.

There was no arguing there. With a of defeat Krystal sighed and replayed.

"No. No finger flick" A two word sentence was beginning feel really comforting but that was probably due to the induced brain damage.

"Good. Now let's go and have lunch."

"It is not even 9'o clock yet."

"Then let's go and have breakfast."

"I've already had breakfast and I am sure you did too."

"Your point?"

"It's wedged inside your stomach but that's another matter. Eating too much is unhealthy and could lead to a number of different illnesses some of…"

"Finger flick?" Now the joke was getting old. It wasn't even a offer, it was a threat, a threat he kept saying while smiling.

"You're a tyrant you know that."

"I can live with that, as long as I get food, now let's go I think Jeeves got tired of eavesdropping on us" It was true Jeeves had sat on a chair outside the room with his ear glued to the door.

'Hmm. New rule by the young prince. Obedience or finger flick.'

Later that day.

Gohan had to sit though one annoying political meeting with Jeeves and his grandpa and if that wasn't enough he then had a press conference to attend. After his one sided massacre against Krystal, who had retired for the day, he had changed clothes twice. Now he was currently sitting in the middle of a large group of reporters all trying to get the most embarrassing picture they could manage. Not only that but he had to reply to a kiloton of questions each more unpleasant than the other.

The conference had gone for 5 hours and Gohan had half a mind to simply tell everyone to take a hike. Finally though it looked like the Ox king was about to put an end to it all.

"Ok every one the show is over we only have time for one final question. Uum ye you there the ZTV reporter ask away." At this point a young red-haired woman stepped forward in front of the now silent crowd of reporters.

"Thank you your highness, my question concerns the young prince" The cameraman aimed his camera at the Gohan who looked like he couldn't find fuck to give about any of this at this point.

"Sure ask away" He said as he waved to the camera.

"Well prince Gohan from what the legends say the Ox kingdom family has had long line of strong and capable fighters. Looking at your grandfather the legends seem to be telling the truth. My question is cab we see an example of your strength." At the sound of that it seemed like Gohan came back from the dead. His first though was simply say no. But there was that little whisper in his heart that said 'Sure why not it's not like I haven't scared enough people today.'

"Grandpa could you come here for a second" If those people wanted a show the he could grant them that one favor.

"Sure Gohan how can I help you with OH MY GOD" As soon as he within reach Gohan grabbed the king and held him over his head with one arm.

"Hey put me down, this is not funny. I think I'm getting sea sick" Were the only words that came out of the ox kings mouth while the reporters were looking with shocked faces as the ten year old boy was holding up five hundred kilogram man over his head as if he was plush doll, well Gohan had gotten used to that over the day.

"Son Gohan put your grandfather down this instant." The words came from Chi-Chi who had been pretty quiet over the course of this chapter.

"Yes mother. Just giving the news what it wanted." With that said the prince gently placed his grandfather on the ground.

"That's better now come on the conference is over and dinner is just about ready."

The reporters tried to ask some more questions but the royal family was done and gone without saying a word.

Meanwhile in a far ,far away city.

"Whell now that's something you don't see every day do ya kids." A gruff voice said. "The kid looked pretty strong didn't he."

"He sure did dad did you see how lifted the king up?" one of the kids asked. She was a small girl with short jet black hair and blue eyes.

"I sure did pumpkin. With a little training one day he might be as strong as me Haha." Now who could that be? Speaking with such arrogance about the young hero. "What do you think Demonik? Demonik?" The older man looked at the other child, it was a boy just as old as his sister and he looked almost exactly like her.

The difference right now was the large evil creepy smile plastered on his face.

Quietly more to himself than the other members of his family he sung in a happy tune.

"I foooound youuuu." At that moment his eyes flashed gold, if only for a single second.

* * *

A.N./ Finally got this out. For everybody who was pissed at me for dragging out the plot for so long I am sorry. But with the flashback now over and the gears set in motion we can move on to the part I know you guys love. High school. Honestly there were probably better names for this chapter then what i had chosen.

Please remember to post a review it means a lot to me,


	6. 6 The plot thickens inappropriately

Game of Dragons chapter 6

Chapter six: Many immature jokes ahead.

Seven years later.

"Gohan. Gohaan! HEY ROYAL PRICK! { SMACK!}" Well that was a rude awakening. Jeeves never woke him up like that. Much less swear, or call him dipshit. The only person who would do that was.

"Krystal hey you came back to me." Well that just made his morning a whole lot better. He shot both his arms at her with the intention of properly greeting her.

"I was only gone for a week you don't have to be so dramatic about it. And you can get your hands of my breasts you know." Gohan was too busy fondling her bosom at this point to notice her increasingly pissed off expression.

"But they are just so soft and bouncy. Did they grow since the last time you were here… Two, no three centimeters. I need to get a better look. {Kick}." She kicked him square in the face. It didn't hurt but it got him off her.

"You will do no such thing at this point in time. My ass still hurts since the last intercourse. Now either get yourself up, or do I have to drag you by the leg across the room." She said as she grabbed the nearest appendage right above where she presume the kneecap was.

"That's not my leg." His said with a sly smile. "But I do appreciate the Gesture. It is a good alternative to…. Ow ow ow ow! You're squeezing me… It's beginning to hurt. Nails nails nails.

"Vegeta did say that if needed to get you inline I had to grab you by the balls…"

"Kinky. Owh pain I think I might be bleeding."

"But I think this works just as well. NOW GET UP!" 'Boy she was angry, it must be "That" time of the month. Not that I have the right to speak. The full moon is only a week away. And If I don't play my cards right ill need to spend another three days in the harem.'

It had happened a year ago during Gohan's sixteenth birthday. Everybody had gathered up to throw him I huge party. It was then that Bulma told him all about the saiyan's mating ritual. Usually I would not be a problem until Gohan had fully matured which wasn't until another four years. But since Gohan was half saiyan human puberty was playing a major role in his development. Which sped up the process. According to Vegeta once the ritual started on the day before the full moon a saiyan would try to mate with everything he could with. Women, men, family members and even some animals. During the time Gohan was locked up in the harem for the entire night until mourning. Vegeta decided it be funny joke if somebody walked into the room when the hormones were at their and convince Krystal to go and give some food to the prince in heat. The poor girl had trouble walking for a month after that. And vowed to never, EVER have sex with Gohan again. But she did get in the mood and occasionally partook in some nightly activates with the young prince. They were something like friends with benefits at this point.

"I missed you Krystal. You didn't have to go period on me. You hurt my feelings, and my little friend." He said while putting on a sad puppy face.

"First of all that 'Little friend' of yours is anything but little. Second my period is none of your concern. And third, you didn't miss me. You missed playing with my tits whenever you got a chance.

Well he did enjoy doing that. Sometimes he would surprise with a surprise tit grab, like the time she was training and the time in the shower, and whenever he felt like it.

"I thought you liked that. I thought I had gotten very good at it." He had a lot of confidence in his technique.

"Well after a damn year of doing it you damn well should be. But what annoys me is that you have no consideration for the way I feel, I'm not some cheap toy for you to play with." Well Gohan was pretty good at rubbing them, probably was the reason they grew so much, and why they were so sensitive.

When she had said the sentence Gohan decided to take matters into his own hands. Before she could blink he closed the distance between them, grabbed her face with his hands and brought it closer to his own. While staring deep in her eyes he said.

"You are not some cheap toy Krystal." He closed the distance between them even more making her blush, Krystal damned Jeeves for teaching him the art of seducing women. "You are the best toy a person can have." Snap.

{Ball kick}

The moment Gohan said those words the blush on Krystal's face disappeared. Almost immediately she raised her knee and hit him in the groin. It was the only vulnerable point he had. And she made use of it whenever she got the chance.

"Way to ruin your chances man, if you had played your cards better you might have placed me in a 'better' mood. Il be in the training room come there after you have had your breakfast. There is a lot of work we need to cover today."

And with that she walked away leaving Gohan lying in the floor holding his bruised nuts.

"One of these days my dick will be able to withstand this." He yelled back with a high-pitched voice.

"But today is not that day. And neither tomorrow nor the day after." It was no lie. Saiyans may have astounding adaptation capabilities, but no one can get used to being kicked in the balls that quickly. It had become a little running gag between the two of them. Gohan said something rude then he would try to sweet talk himself into getting laid, fail. Followed by a kick to the nuts.

Speaking of Gohan he was limping to the dining hall where he would soon meet the rest of his family.

Grandpa Ox king, his mother Chi-Chi and his little brother Goten. Ah Goten. Gohan had first brought up the question about his name on their way to the castle seven years ago.

"_So, mom. Did you think of a name yet." The flight on his grandpa's jet was long and awkward. If he had wanted to he could have been there an hour ago, but his mother was pregnant and she needed a safer flight than supersonic boom forging alien speed. The ox king seemed really happy at the question._

"_Oh Chi-Chi I have the perfect names prepared. My list is in the pocket let me just put the jet on auto pilot and…"_

"_It's Goten." She didn't even let her father get started, he came up with the most bizarre names. _

"_It seems fitting mom. How did you come up with it?"_

"_Well the 'Go' in memory of your father, also because that seems to be the running theme." The not yet prince gave a confused look at his mother who just ignored him. "And '-ten' because you were ten years old when me and your dad conceived him._

"_And if it's a girl?"_

"_Goten." Well she had her mind set on that name and no force of nature could change her opinion._

"_That simple huh?" "Yup."_

"_What about my list? You guys always ignore me" The king said dejected._

End flashback.

The prince dragged himself into the dining hall where he was bombarded with cheers and a loud.

"SURPRISE!" By every person he could ever recall meeting.

There was Master Roshi Bulma Vegeta his son Trunks Bra Vegeta's daughter. Piccolo was there, hiding in a corner. Everyone he ever met decided to come to his home and celebrate, well something although he wasn't quite sure what it was but it seemed special.

"Hey guys it's nice to see you all. Now what are you doing here." Was he joking? Even the drunks on the street knew what day it was. Vegeta was the first to break the silence.

"We are celebrating the nine month anniversary of that one time your parents fucked before you were born."

Ooh it was his birth day. He had forgotten about that. Now that he thought about it he wondered why Jeeves had neglected to remind him. Sure he was now appointed as Goten's personal caretaker but surely he could have mentioned it to him. Maybe he could get it on with Krystal as a birthday present after this.

I'm sure you all know how this is going turn out but for the "PLOT'S" sake let's look at something else

Meanwhile about one thousand miles away. A certain girl was returning to her loving mansion after a hectic day at school. She threw her coat and bag-pack on the couch and quickly turned on the television. The ZTV news channel was broadcasting parts of the Ox prince's birthday. She had gotten out of school early because of the special announcement that was going to be made that day. However before she could start watching another person entered the lounge.

"Hey sis. Why are you home so early?" It was her brother. They went to the same school yet he rarely showed up for any of the classes and still managed to get in the top 50 scores.

"If you had showed up today you might have heard about it." She snapped at him. The only thing he did was hand around with his gang of delinquents and smoked cigarettes. And still he managed to surpass her in terms of combat power.

"Oh feisty Videl, feisty. Are you on your period again? I swear that thing comes twice a month." He was also a massive prick.

"I don't see how my period is any of your business." Videl barked. "And what are you wearing? It looks like you've went to a gunfight."

"Oh this?" He gestured towards his ripped shirt and jeans. " I had a little run in with some thugs. Bastards pulled a knife on me and started stabbing while the others tried to grab me. Well they got the bad end of the stick at the end."

"Just make sure dad doesn't see you or you will never hear the end of it." She replied as she rolled her eyes.

If we had to compare the appearance wise then they both looked exactly alike. Face wise Videl had deep blue eyes and black hair tied in two pigtails that reached a little past her shoulders. She was shorter than average but had pretty long legs. Her brother on the other hand was very tall around 190 centimeters. His face looked a little more masculine to match his broad shoulders and muscular hands. His hair was combed back which made his own blue eyes stand out.

"What are you watching anyway? Another one of those super hero shows?" He teased.

"If you must know it parts of the ox prince's birth day. Today is the day he turns seventeen." Videl stated as-a-matter-of-facktly.

This seemed to catch the young man's attention. He quickly grabbed a seat and watched with her.

"So even the mighty Demonic himself decided to honor his majesty the Ox prince with his presence." If there was one thing that could catch the boys attention that was it. Demonic always followed the news when it came to the prince. It was actually kind of creepy for Videl to see her brother stalking the royal successor.

"Shh quiet you she devil. I want to hear this."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Tonight we finally get to hear it." The announcer said in front of the camera. "Apparently the mother of two, the Ox kingdom's very own princess Chi-Chi son had made the announcement earlier today. I'm just waiting for my contact aaand. We have it from the next semester. The seventeen year old royal successor. Will be. Attending Orange star high school starting the next school year. Such wonderful news, that just so happens to be the same school where the lovable champion himself had enrolled his own two kids, miss Videl and Demonic. This will surely be a year to remember. I'm Bob Announcer and this is ZTV live." At this point Videl had stopped listening, this was probably the reason why the school had let them go early. They probably knew in advance and wanted everyone to see the announcement.

"Well isn't this interesting. You finally get to meet your crush in person right Demonic. Maybe now you will spend more time in school." However her taunts fell on deaf ears.

"Demo? You here?" She tried again but stopped as she saw the biggest smile she had ever seen here brother have. It stretched up to his ears, showed off almost all of his sharp teeth and looked positively evil. She also could have sworn his irises changed their color from deep blue to golden yellow. After blinking they were back the same, though the grin never left his face.

"Happy birth day too you, happy birthday too you, happy birthday dear prince, happy birth day too you." He began singing in what his sister thought was the creepiest horror voice in the world, "Even though it feels like I got my own birthday present today." He chuckled.

'See you tomorrow your highness. I have been looking forward to this day' He said to himself as he left the room and a frozen Videl behind.

'What's up with him? Ever since the news about the prince 7 years ago he started acting like an obsessed school girl. Maybe he really does have a crush.' She took another look at the TV now showing footage of Gohan eating a candy brick of some kind. 'Well not like I can blame him, what's not to like.' She turned off the TV and went to her room. Despite the shortened day she still had a fuckton of homework she needed to do. And tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day, and nothing was going to stop her from attending.

A.N./ All done with this one I hope I managed to answer some questions and push the plot to an acceptable level. I also hope you guys find dick jokes funny, because there will probably be a lot of them.

Don't be afraid to leave a review, I live for that sort of stuff.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all in the next one to follow.


	7. Chapter 7 Jackpot

A.N./ Hey readers. This chapter was supposed to come out yesterday, but due to computer problems i ended up having to rewrite the whole thing from scratch. Please leave a comment if you like it.

* * *

Game of Dragons Chapter 7 Jackpot.

At The birth day party.

The party was indeed a surprise. The last time every one had gotten together like this was to celebrate Goten's first birth day. Speaking of Goten the little bugger eyeing the candy along his best friend Trunks, and Trunks's little sister Bra. Bra was Vegeta and Bulma's second child she was one month younger than Goten but had an appetite to match. She looked like a smaller replica of her mom, but on occasion displayed arrogance and character befitting of her father.

Deciding it was best to try and mingle with the crowd Gohan made his way to who he thought was the safest person to talk to… Vegeta. Doing his best princely proper walk up to. He made mocking bow and remarked.

"Ah prince Vegeta I am honored you decided to grace me with your presence." To his surprise Vegeta was more amused than he expected. Heck he was prepared to get blasted in the face. But no the prince of half breeds. Calmly reached the poked of his suit. Vegeta wore a suit? And took out what appeared to be a semi-long brown stick. He put one end in his mouth and with his ki set the other end on fire. Then he took a deep breath and blew it right in Gohan's face.

"Oh spare me your charm. God knows the only one you can entertain with it are those cheap whores in your orgy room upstairs. Also I am in too good of a mood to let you spoil everything." Well the rare happiness in his voice was a dead giveaway that the alien prince was either very happy, or very drunk.

"And since when does mister super athlete started ruining his lungs with nicotine and fermented plant leaves. Even Gohan knew smoking was bad and that's the main reason he stayed away from it.

This time Bulma answered his question.

"Actually Gohan cigars are harmless to saiyans. Their natural adaptation in fact makes their lungs stronger the more they smoke. Unlike humans who only get used to the burning and still suffer the risk of lung cancer and heart failure. Vegeta and other tail bourn saiyans tend to develop immunity after two or three cigars." Well she had a way of butting into conversations.

"Tail born?" Term escaped him.

"Saiyan children born with tails. You however are the only half breed I have encountered so far to be born with a tail. As you are well aware Neither Goten nor Trunks and Bra had tails when they were born." Well maybe they didn't but he didn't think that made all the difference. Seeing as how the tail only let them transform during the full moon. It was a burden, uncomfortable and… Damn he missed his fluffy tail. Always there when he was young. Kept him warm and entertained.

"I miss my tail." He whined.

"I know that feel." Vegeta said with his own look of sorrow. But that gave Gohan an idea. After all why did they need to duffer the loss of their tails when there was a really easy way to get them back.

"Let's gather the dragon ball's and wish for our tails back!" Gohan suddenly shouted. And Vegeta instantly perked up.

"I know where the woman keeps the radar. If we hurry up well get them back before the day is over." If hope had a face it was probably taken by Vegeta.

"And we can ask him for control over the full moon transformation."

But as fate would have it Bulma and Chi-Chi had different plans.

"Gohan!/Vegeta! You two will do no such thing. The dragon balls are not your toys." The two women wanted to make sure the point got across.

"You two couldn't possibly imagine the way we feel. Loosing something so important and then being unable to get it back when its within arm's reach." Vegeta barked back at them.

_**[TESTING. TESTING. One Two.]**_

"_Did anyone else hear that?" The strange voice sounded so familiar to Gohan yet it was distant. For a minute there he thought he was going insane. It didn't matter if he was a super powerful alian hearing voices in your head is never a good sign._

"_I heard it too brat, although I can't quite seem to place why the voice sounded so familiar." Vegeta grunted._

_**[Is this thing on?/ Yes Goku they can hear you. Now move your hand. You don't have to touch me THAT low.]**_

_Hearing this Gohan began to pounder. But other than him every one was ecstatic, screaming with joy and what not. _

"_Who is that man? And why is he inside my head." It was a sarcastic remark which Vegeta desided to play along with._

"_I have no idea. Do you think he might be lost?"_

_**[Oh ha-ha very funny you guys. You know who I am Gohan. It's me Goku your dad.]**_

"_Oh I'm sorry 'DAD' I just kinda forgot about you since you've never called us in the last seven years, I mean don't you have like infinite free minutes to talk? You know being dead and all."_

"_The brats got a point you know. We thought you stopped caring. You never call or write anymore." Vegeta mocked with a fake hurt tone._

_**[Any way, on to more important matters. Vegeta you know how your home planet kinda blew up and all?]**_

"_Yes, what about it?"_

_**[Well it's sorta got better. Like its coming back… Soon.]**_

"_What?" Almost everybody in the room shouted. Excluding Goten, Trunks and Bra who had no idea what was going on. "Explain Kakkarot."_

_**[Well you see there is this thing. Where every one million years a dead race gets a chance to come back into the world of the living. That chance is determined by the deeds of its survivors, or the service the provided in otherworld. And seeing how you, me and Gohan have kinda saved a bunch of worlds from Freeza and Cell the kais have deemed the saiyan race worthy of a second chance.]**_

_Now ever one else at this point had their own worries but Vegeta was the pure incarnation of happiness. He was laughing like a maniac and nearly choked on his cigar._

_**[Anyway besides that king Kai has something he likes to add. King Kai you're up.**_

_**Thank you. Well I am just going to tell you three things to make things clear.**_

_**Number one. The Saiyans will have their own planet near the orbit of planet earth. official announcement about the revival and your new guests will be made public within a week via telepathy.**_

_**Number two. Only the saiyans who were alive during the destruction and after that will be revived. That means Nappa and Radidz will also be revived.**_

_**Number three. To make sure saiyans and humans can coexist we are altering the galactic code to give saiyan human hybrids greater power than full blooded saiyans.]**_

"_Well it does sound like a great deal." Vegeta muttered. "That means the brats will also get stronger right."_

_**[Correct. Just a little warning though. When we sent the saiyans through time and space we made it so to you guys it would feel like only a week, but to them it will be more like twenty years. We did that so that your race could have some time to warm up to the idea.] **_

"_What I'm more concerned with is whether or not my father is still considered king or not." The prince of soon to be all saiyans was very concerned._

_**[Yes the chain of command has remained the same since the planet was destroyed. Goku will be there as a representative of planet Vegeta. We were also hoping you would be there as well.]**_

"_You bet your ass I will." He wouldn't miss this for the world. "Jackpot you bastards."_

_**[Well that's everything I can think of that needs changing. Oh yea one last thing.]**_

"_What's that King Kai?" what more could this guy have to tell them. Gohan was getting a little frustrated at this point._

_**[Because of the genetic modification your bodies will go through a reset. Which means you get to have your tails back any minute now.]**_

_{RIP X2] Two sets of pans ripping were heard within the room as Gohan and Vegeta marveled at their freshly grown tails._

"_It's a miracle." "Praise the Gods." And other such words were uttered by the now fully tailed saiyans._

"_We need to celebrate." Vegeta said throwing one of the many cigars he had at Gohan who caught it with ease._

_Thinking this might be an interesting experience he carefully examined the long dark brown stick. It had a weird but pleasant scent of several different plants. He noticed a large cut on one end and a smaller one on the other, looking at Vegeta he saw him holding the cigar so that the smaller cut was in his mouth and the larger was where he had earlier lighted it._

_Ignoring his mother's protests of bad habits and Bulma calming her down, he placed the oily object in his mouth and lighted it. Afterwards he took a deep breath, and regretted it immediately._

_He felt like he was going to throw up. As the smoke entered his lungs a burning sensation caused the demi saiyan to violently cough, which only made things worst. In the background he could hear Vegeta laughing his ass off and his mother screaming for someone to get him some water. _

"_You will get used to it brat. Pro tip don't cough even if you need to, it only makes things worse." A tip from the pro, now if only he could have told him that earlier._

_Eventually he managed to get up, Goten had given him a glass of what looked like apple juice. Being dazed as he was he gulped the liquid in one go without first checking the containments of the glass._

_Big mistake. Apparently Goten had grabbed the nearest bottle and poured in a large glass what was actually aged whisky. If Gohan hadn't needed to throw up before he was in desperate need now._

_He threw away the cigar, which landed on Roshi's beard effectively setting it on fire, and ran to the nearest bathroom to hurl._

_The only thing he could hear as he left the room was Vegeta's roaring laughter, along with giggles coming from the kids._

'_I hope he laughs himself to death' {Barf noises } After a good deal of throwing up Gohan washed his face and dried of with a towel, which he got with his tail, that thing was being useful already._

_He then remembered that Krystal had wanted to see him in the training room._

'_With the way I'm feeling right now she might be able to get a good hit in.' He thought to himself as he wobbled to his destination_

_Soon he was standing in front of the large wooden doors of his private gym. He didn't think he would need to change his clothes so he walked right in the room._

'_We better speak fast, night is approaching and I'm already beginning to feel the need rising. I sense that Vegeta and Bulma have left already, but it seems Trunks and Bra are still here. Well doesn't matter all that much anyway.'_

_He sensed around the room to try and fin Krystal. Gohan located her inside the shower room. There was a note on the door which read {Do not enter before 11:00!} After a look at his watch he sighed. It was only 10:30._

_Now he could easily just waltz in there and do whatever he wanted but he had the feeling he needed to wait._

"_I'm dizzy, intoxicated, horny and a little hungry. This had better be worth it." Having nothing better to do he began fiddling with his pockets when he noticed something weird. Inside one of them he found another cigar. Vegeta had managed to snuck another two in while he was busy trying not to suffocate. His former experience told him not to but being as bored as he was he thought what the heck._

'_It's not like I have anything better to do' he thought as he put one end in his mouth. 'And they are supposed to be good for my health.' He lithe the cigar and braced himself._

'_Don't cough, don't cough.' He kept telling himself as he inhaled the smoke. This time he did it slowly making sure he could handle the burns in his lungs. As he let the smoke out of his body he noticed the burning wasn't nearly as bad as it was the first time._

'_I guess that's the saiyan adaptability Bulma told me about. Those things still burn my throat though.' _

_As he repeated the process he began to notice something's. For one the smell of the cigar had really grown on him. It smelled like some sort of tea made out of different plants. The other was the heat. He was feeling really hot. Without thinking he removed his robe so that his chest was exposed, but he left hanging from the belt down. That way he could put it back on if he needed too._

_Looking at his watch again he noticed it was finally 10:59. By this point he was sweating profoundly and the cigar wasn't even halfway done yet. As he got closer to the shower room door he made sure it was exactly eleven before he entered. He waited for so long he wasn't about to be out done by a mistake like this._

_As he entered the door what he saw almost made him drop his cigar. There underneath one of the showers was Krystal but naked looking right at him._

"_I honestly didn't think you would follow the warning sign." She said half smiling. "Is that a cigar in your mouth? I didn't know you smoked." All he could do was make a gesture with his head in a sign of agreement. "Any way it is your birthday and I suppose I do owe you a present." She made a couple of steps towards him swaying her hips and letting her bear breasts jiggle under his look. She stopped just a few feet away from him and said._

"_So come and get it birthday boy." At that moment Gohan lost it. He drew a breath from the cigar so deep that he instantly finished the damn thing. He threw his clothes away and blew the smoke out of his mouth as he did._

_Without hesitation he walked up to her. The only thought in his mind was._

'_**Jackpot.' **_


End file.
